As wearable systems become more popular, wearable devices may include a capability to allow users to “plug in” “modules” to extend functionality. Modules may include designs or things that allow a user to plug in additional computing systems as they wish. For example, a compute module may include functionality for GPS, temperature, radio (e.g., AM/FM), projection (e.g., pico or LCD), etc.